


Your Lips Are So Sweet, Sweeter Than Revenge (So Kiss Me Please)

by pica



Category: Free!
Genre: (kind of), Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Future Fic, High School, Introspection, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Masturbation
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 01:52:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6933139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pica/pseuds/pica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ren si comporta come se Hayato non esistesse, e Hayato non capisce perché. Non lo capisce perché si sono baciati e hanno fatto l'amore. Non lo capisce perché non ha senso.<br/>Poi, un giorno, Ren chiede ad Hayato di accompagnarlo a casa. E Hayato ci capisce sempre meno.</p>
<p>[Seguito di "I Chose You"]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Lips Are So Sweet, Sweeter Than Revenge (So Kiss Me Please)

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per il MMOM (prompt: masturbazione, "Kiss me on the lips") e per la prima settimana delle Badwrong Week di maridichallenge (tema: Underage).
> 
> Per precisare, Hayato e Ren sono al liceo, rispettivamente al primo e al terzo anno. Lo so che non ha senso, ma sssshhh. For the p0rn.   
> (also, se volete capirci un attimo di più, è preceduta da "I Chose You")

Hayato non ha la minima idea di come siano arrivati a questo punto. Se gliel’avessero chiesto qualche settimana fa avrebbe pensato che _questo_ – il sospiro pesante catturato nell’abbraccio di Ren, entrambe le mani che tracciano i contorni del suo viso, il gemito interrotto di sorpresa ogni volta che Ren gli sfiora la pelle bollente con le dita – sarebbe potuto essere l’unico esito naturale per loro, eppure, con il tempo che passava e niente che si decideva a cambiare, lui si è ritrovato in fretta a corto di certezze, soffocato dal dubbio opprimente di aver fatto davvero qualcosa di sbagliato. Dopotutto, Hayato sa meglio di chiunque altro che Ren non è mai stato un tipo facile da prendere – non come essere umano in generale, figurarsi come la persona di cui scegliere di innamorarsi. Eppure, nonostante tutte le sue piccole insicurezze, nonostante la sua innocenza dilagante, Hayato non avrebbe mai immaginato che Ren sarebbe stato comunque così cauto riguardo a tutto ciò. Riguardo a _loro_.

Le ultime tre settimane sono state probabilmente le più frustranti di tutta la sua vita, specialmente dopo aver sfiorato la felicità limpida di aver finalmente trovato un punto di inizio che lo facesse sperare per il meglio. Non ha mai, non per un’ora o anche solo un minuto, smesso di pensare a quel pomeriggio a casa di Ren, all’imbarazzo che l’ha divorato nel sentirsi domandare quel che non era mai riuscito ad ammettersi davvero – _ma è vero che sei mio amico solo perché assomiglio a Makoto?_ – a come quella domanda impertinente abbia aperto la strada al loro primo bacio, ai suoi sentimenti – no, i _loro_ sentimenti finalmente messi a nudo, forse un po’ impauriti ma sinceri, goffamente felici di aver ricevuto un nome, riconoscenza, quel poco di gratitudine che spettava loro.

Ora, invece, Hayato è più confuso che mai. Vorrebbe riversare addosso a Ren tutta la frustrazione, la rabbia che ha accumulato giorno dopo giorno e che ha accatastato in un angolo, troppo intimidito per darle voce, per rischiare di rovinare tutto quanto così in fretta. Vorrebbe dire a Ren che è stato uno stupido e un egoista per averlo evitato per tutto questo tempo, persino dopo che si sono baciati – _soprattutto_ dopo che si sono baciati e hanno fatto l’amore, anche se frettolosamente, con addosso la paura di essere scoperti. Hayato vorrebbe dirgli che si è accorto di tutte le volte in cui Ren ha fatto goffamente finta di non vederlo, evadendo i suoi sguardi e cercando impacciato quelli dei suoi compagni per non doverlo affrontare. Vorrebbe dirgli che ognuna di quelle volte ha fatto male, forse vorrebbe anche chiedergli il perché, ma in fondo non è così sicuro di volerlo sapere, di volersi sentir dire parole di cui potrebbe pentirsi, poi.

Eppure, nonostante tutto, non riesce ad odiarlo. Non riesce ad odiare il suo profumo, il sapore dolce che hanno sempre le sue labbra, come se avesse appena ingoiato una caramella alla ciliegia. A malapena Hayato riesce a ricordare il motivo per cui si era tanto arrabbiato con lui, adesso che può finalmente stringerlo fra le proprie braccia.

“Hayato, scusami.”

Persino quando Ren glielo sussurra contro l’orecchio, senza bisogno di spiegare niente, Hayato chiude gli occhi e scuote il capo, sentendo il tessuto della sua divisa sfregare ruvido contro la fronte. In fondo, si dice, non vuole sentire quello che ha da dirgli – non adesso. _Adesso_ è un momento troppo prezioso, e chissà quando ritornerà, chissà quando Ren deciderà di nuovo di concedergli le proprie attenzioni, di liberarlo dall’angoscia che in fondo non l’abbia mai desiderato davvero.

Hayato non può fare a meno di sentirsi sollevato quando Ren accoglie il suo silenzio e non aggiunge altro. Per tutto questo tempo, da quando Ren, all’uscita da scuola, l’ha aspettato per domandargli se volesse accompagnarlo a casa, fino a quando non s’è sentito chiudere la porta della sua stanza alle spalle, e poi quando Ren l’ha trascinato in silenzio verso il letto stringendogli il corpo troppo teso, non si sono guardati negli occhi nemmeno per un istante. Persino adesso i loro sguardi si evitano, troppo timidi per cercarsi, forse per la paura stupida di scorgere qualcosa nell’altro, o di non scorgerla affatto. Hayato non è stato capace di resistergli a lungo. Avrebbe potuto scansarlo, prendersi gioco dell’incertezza nelle sue mani tremanti, ignorare le sue attenzioni proprio come Ren ha finto di non vederlo fino ad oggi, ma alla fine non ne è stato davvero in grado, e forse è questo che gli fa rabbia più di tutto il resto.

Decide che non gli importa, dopotutto. Impunta le ginocchia sul materasso e si spinge un po’ più vicino a Ren, il ginocchio che sfiora la sua coscia, le labbra che sfregano appena contro la pelle del suo collo, senza il coraggio di baciarla ancora, come se stesse aspettando lo stesso segnale che aspetta Ren, incapaci entrambi di fare la prima mossa.

Eppure la loro prima volta è stata molto più spigliata di così, Hayato lo ricorda bene. Gli tornano in mente tutte ora, le sensazioni, come se volessero prendersi gioco di lui, avviluppate al sicuro dentro quel ricordo, inattaccabili. Potrebbe lasciarle lì dove sono, ancora perfette e nitide, deliziosamente incontaminate dagli sbagli, dai dubbi o dal pentimento – potrebbe lasciarle lì e non toccarle più, magari solo sfiorarle, qualche volta, quando ha bisogno di ricordare, eppure non riesce proprio a dirsi di smettere, non può.

Prende un grosso respiro e chiude gli occhi. Sotto le dita sente di nuovo il calore di quella volta, pur sapendo di non star toccando la pelle di Ren. Le sue labbra, contro le proprie, sono bollenti e tremano appena anche se non si sono ancora scambiati un solo bacio, oggi. Il suo ventre si contrae in un respiro mozzato ogni volta che lo sfiora, anche per sbaglio, nonostante ora stia ben attendo a non far scivolare le mani su di lui, a non cedere – ancora – al desiderio di ricoprire ogni suo spazio di attenzioni.

Lo vuole, e lo vuole adesso, senza aspettare. Non sente più nemmeno l’umiliazione di concedersi con tanta facilità martellargli contro i timpani, come il monito di tutto ciò che non dovrebbe fare. L’abbraccia, invece, questa vergogna che si sente addosso, e sceglie di non pensarci più.

La prima cosa che fa è allungare le mani verso il bacino di Ren. Non lo accarezza; non è tanto stupido da concedergli una soddisfazione del genere. Preme le dita, invece, per assaggiare senza gentilezza la sua pelle morbida, per scoprirla piano come se in fondo fosse davvero la prima volta. Quando trascina il tocco calcando una linea contro i suoi fianchi lo sente sospirare, e poi trattenere il respiro mozzato. Si morde un labbro mentre gioca con la cintura e la zip dei suoi pantaloni, e solo adesso trova il coraggio di alzare gli occhi e riversarli in quelli di Ren, nel suo castano liquido, tremante di voglia. Hayato sorride piano, ma è un sorriso storto, beffardo, che non vuol far dubitare l’altro delle proprie insicurezze. Eppure, di certezze, Hayato non ne ha poi molte; si aggrappa all’unica che ha importanza, adesso: quella di volere Ren solo per sé, senza fretta, assaporando quel che si prova a fare l’amore per bene.

Sbottona i suoi pantaloni e sbottona anche i propri, mentre il respiro di Ren si trascina sempre più lungo, incespicando vergognosamente su se stesso. Non ha voglia di aspettare che l’altro prenda una qualche iniziativa; trascina l’orlo dei calzoni, glielo fa capire con un’occhiata, e Ren, inaspettatamente, comprende al volo: punta entrambe le mani sul materasso per sollevare il bacino, e Hayato non si lascia pregare, gli sfila tutto quanto di dosso lasciando scivolare pantaloni e boxer sul pavimento, oltre il bordo del letto. Si prende solo un attimo per sbirciare fra le sue cosce, e poi sbirciare i suoi occhi, e trovarli spalancati e carichi d’imbarazzo, circondati dal rossore paonazzo che ha assunto il suo viso.

_Di che ti vergogni?_ , vorrebbe domandargli, e se non lo fa è solo perché gli piace così tanto che non oserebbe rovinare quella sua espressione deliziosamente spaesata. Al contrario. Gli sale cavalcioni sulle gambe, con gli occhi fissi nei suoi e quello stesso sorriso di poco fa, solo un poco addolcito, e preme il bacino contro il suo, l’erezione ritta e dura di Ren che gli sfrega contro il tessuto dei pantaloni. Lo sente emettere un gemito che è solo piacere e sofferenza assieme, nient’altro. Era esattamente il suono che cercava.

Scivola indietro sulle sue gambe, non troppo, quanto basta a lasciar lo spazio per allungare la mano fra le cosce di Ren e chiudere le dita attorno alla sua erezione. Lo sente gemere di nuovo, ma questa volta il suono assomiglia più ad un singhiozzo che l’altro strozza in gola, spalancando le labbra e facendo schizzare i pugni attorno alla sua maglia. Gli ansimi si ripetono più languidi e trascinati quando Hayato prende ad accarezzarlo. C’è un velo d’incertezza a guidare i suoi movimenti, ma per poco; se ne libera, con la scaltrezza di chi vuole andare oltre, fare un passo ancora e gettarsi fra le braccia della persona di fronte a sé, talmente inebriato dai suoi suoni, dalle sue forme e dal profumo del suo corpo da non riuscire a curarsi di nient’altro. Ren lo stringe come non ha mai fatto prima, trattenendo il respiro fino a quando non ce la fa più. Le sue dita, serrate contro le spalle di Hayato, sono sbiancate come se quello fosse per loro l’unico appiglio durante questo salto nel vuoto. Poi, lentamente, Hayato avverte le mani di Ren allentare timide la presa e scivolare via. Per un attimo, quando arrivano solo a sfiorargli le braccia attraverso il tessuto della divisa, si sorprende a ritrovare ogni suo pensiero aggrovigliato attorno al senso improvviso di incompletezza che gli lascia non sentire il tocco dell’altro su di sé – poi, però, quando se lo ritrova di nuovo addosso, quando le sue dita s’infilano senza chieder permesso nei pantaloni, quando avvolgono trepidanti la sua erezione sfilandola dai boxer, quel che manca ad Hayato è solamente il respiro. Si piega contro Ren colto da una vertigine che lo prende del tutto impreparato – eppure gli piace, gli piace da morire il modo in cui Ren lo tocca, talmente tanto che i movimenti delle sue mani si fanno più spinti, appena più veloci, solo per sentirlo annaspare contro la sua spalla e mordicchiare il tessuto della camicia, incapace di staccare le mani da lui.

Senza fretta inseguono ciascuno il ritmo dell’altro, i respiri sempre più vicini, le carezze sempre più morbide ed umide. Gemono senza fare troppo rumore, adesso, affinché i loro ansimi rimangano intrappolati nello spazio minuscolo fra di loro. Eppure c’è qualcosa, incastrato fra i pensieri di Hayato, che gli impedisce di lasciarsi andare del tutto. E’ come un fastidio nel petto appena percettibile, un’interferenza. Non riesce a svuotare la testa. Non riesce a riempirla solo di Ren come vorrebbe.

“Mi hai preso per la tua puttana?”, soffia, la voce che si increspa attorno al respiro agitato.

“Eh? Cosa?” Ren sbatte le ciglia senza capire, forse più sorpreso dal suono improvviso della sua voce che dal senso delle sue parole.

Hayato si pente immediatamente d’aver aperto bocca. Si mordicchia il labbro ed abbassa lo sguardo per un istante.

“Potresti almeno baciarmi, no? Ti facevo un tipo più romantico.”

Lo scorge appena di sottecchi, ma riesce a sentire il suo sguardo pesargli addosso come un macigno. Le mani di Ren si fermano e Hayato si morde la lingua.

“Scusa,” lo sente soffiare quasi senza voce, come se potesse accartocciarsi su se stesso da un momento all’altro e poi sparigli fra le braccia. _Non fa niente_ , vorrebbe dirgli, perché non gli importa più, davvero, ma Ren si sporge impacciato verso di lui e posa le labbra sul suo viso, appena sotto gli occhi, sopra la curva delle guance arrossate d’un tratto. Hayato trattiene il respiro, e per questo viene premiato; un secondo bacio, poco più in un basso, a lato della bocca, prima di scivolare sul mento, e poi lungo il collo. Rabbrividisce, e per attimi che sembrano infiniti chiude gli occhi e getta il capo all’indietro, raccogliendo su di sé tutte le attenzioni di Ren.

Poi, però, si costringe a cercare di nuovo il suo sguardo.

“Sulla bocca, idiota,” glielo borbotta sulle labbra, meno convinto di quanto avesse sperato.

Ren deglutisce, e per un attimo nei suoi occhi non c’è che un aggroviglio di imbarazzo e smarrimento. Poi, però, le sue labbra si piegano in una curva colma di timidezza e di quella che Hayato potrebbe scambiare per gioia sincera, forse anche un pizzico di gratitudine.

Non fa in tempo a pensarci che la bocca di Ren si posa sulla sua. Hayato si irrigidisce senza volerlo davvero, stringe le spalle e trattiene il respiro, come se dopotutto non fosse ancora pronto per qualcosa del genere. Ren lo bacia in silenzio, dolcemente, facendogli dimenticare tutte le incertezze e quella sua ingenuità disarmante. Per la prima volta si sente come se fosse lui ad essere stato raccolto da Ren, preso fra le braccia e guidato ad occhi chiusi, e non il contrario. L’angoscia che ha covato dentro di sé per tutti questi giorni scivola via senza fatica, come se in fondo non fosse nulla di importante, niente di irreparabile. Le mani di Ren tornano a cercarlo, ondeggiando fra le su cosce, e così anche Hayato riprende a muoversi, riversando ogni respiro sulle sue labbra.

Nemmeno fosse capace di leggergli nella testa, Ren si distende sulla schiena trascinando Hayato con sé, avvolgendolo con un braccio, e Hayato si fa piccolo nella sua morsa tiepida e gentile, incapace di muoversi altrimenti. Lo lascia fare, ritrovandosi con le spalle contro il materasso, i pantaloni abbassati fino alle caviglie ed un bacio rovente che torna a reclamare le sue labbra. E’ incredibile come ogni gesto di Ren gli scivoli addosso senza rumore, fatto solo di sensazioni che lo sfiorano in superfice, come se l’altro avesse timore di sfiorarlo più forte e di avventurarsi oltre. Però Hayato sa che questo è Ren, lo sa che è fatto così, che chissà se cambierà mai – chissà se lo vorrebbe in qualsiasi altro modo, in fondo.

Hayato si ritrova con la testa talmente svuotata che quasi non si accorge delle labbra di Ren che si separano dalle sue e poi del suo corpo che scivola via, trascinandosi lungo l’addome, lasciandogli baci umidi sul petto, sulla linea del ventre e poi all’interno della coscia. Si ritrova a schiudere le labbra ed impuntare la nuca contro il materasso, le mani che schizzano sul capo di Ren per affondare fra i suoi capelli morbidissimi, alla ricerca del suo viso. Ren, però, non si lascia trovare; gli allarga piano le gambe e lo bacia ancora, e ancora, e poi abbassa la testa fra le sue cosce e lo prende fra le labbra, con la stessa delicatezza un po’ prudente e un po’ piena d’amore con cui l’ha toccato fino ad ora. Quando inizia a muoversi, Hayato non è più capace di trattenere la voce. I suoi respiri si sciolgono in suoni piccoli ed umidi, un po’ timidi. Non riesce a smettere di affondare le dita fra i capelli di Ren, ad aggrovigliarle fra le sue ciocche in tentativi goffi di trascinarlo via, e poi di spingerlo giù, e quindi di supplicarlo nuovamente di smettere. Il piacere gli cresce nel ventre ad ogni affondo, ad ogni bacio che Ren gli schiocca sulla punta prima di scendere di nuovo fino in fondo, riempendosi la bocca di lui. Quando sente le sue labbra ed il suo respiro vibrare appena attorno alla propria erezione, Hayato sa che Ren ha iniziato a toccarsi – sa che sta per venire anche lui.

“Ren,” lo chiama, sentendo la voce raschiare dolorosamente contro la gola secca. “Ren, fermati, sto per venire,” cerca di trascinarlo via, ma invano. Non ha le forze, non ha la compostezza mentale per imporsi più di così. Viene chiudendo gli occhi ed inarcando la schiena, spingendosi vergognosamente fra le labbra di Ren, contro il suo palato, contro la gola, incapace di trattenere un lamento liberatorio che gli scivola sulla lingua come il piacere gli scivola fuori dal corpo. Quando sente la gola di Ren contrarsi e deglutire, non può fare a meno di coprirsi il viso con le braccia, paonazzo di imbarazzo e d’un pizzico di senso di colpa che gli monta nel petto simile ad un brivido di fastidio. Deve costringersi a raccogliere ogni briciolo di forza di volontà per alzarsi a sedere, abbassare le mani dal viso e spingere con terrore lo sguardo verso Ren. Lo trova che lo sta fissando con quei suoi grossi occhi castani ancora liquidi di piacere, le labbra schiuse da cui si trascinano respiri lunghi e stanchi, i capelli disordinati sulla fronte e – Hayato stringe le labbra, cacciando giù in gola il bisogno di urlargli in faccia e fargli del male – qualche schizzo di seme sulle guance rossissime, di cui pare non essersi minimamente accorto.

“Ma sei scemo?”, ansima Hayato. Quasi non riesce a guardare il suo viso, così ingiustamente innocente persino dopo quello che ha fatto. Schizza giù dal letto lasciandolo così, ancora in ginocchio sul materasso, a cercarlo con lo sguardo un po’ perso e un po’ pieno di tutto il piacere che hanno condiviso. Hayato cerca frettolosamente fra le tasche della cartella e poi torna da lui, sul letto, sedendoglisi accanto.

“Sei scemo. Scemo,” gli pulisce la punta della guancia con un fazzoletto, e mentre lo fa guarda ovunque tranne che il suo viso, i suoi occhi. Li immagina, però, e riesce quasi a vederli, grossi e silenziosi, vagamente spaesati. “Hai capito o no che sei scemo?”

“Ho capito,” sospira Ren. “Ma perché, non ti è piaciuto?”

Hayato si morde le labbra, senza riuscire a scegliere fra tutte le risposte che potrebbe dargli e che si meriterebbe. Alla fine gli capita fra le labbra quella più banale – quella più giusta, forse. “Non è che non mi sia piaciuto,” tituba appena. Sfrega il fazzoletto sul suo viso un’ultima volta, e solo adesso si costringe a guardarlo negli occhi. Tutti i _ma_ e i _però_ gli rimangono incastrati in gola, tanto che non è più nemmeno sicuro che ci siano mai stati, da qualche parte, nella sua testa. Forse è solo che non se l’aspettava da uno come lui. Tutto qui. Si, tutto qui.

“Non devo farlo più?”

Hayato sospira. Eccolo, Ren, di nuovo – il suo Ren. Un Ren che sa come prendere, che riesce a prevedere. “Senti, puoi fare quello che vuoi,” gli dice, evadendo goffamente il suo sguardo. Sente le guance riempirsi di nuovo d’un rossore bollente. “Però solo se ti va, ok? Mi hai sorpreso. Non farlo se non ti va. Dico sul serio.”

“Ok,” Ren si spinge un poco più vicino a lui, tanto che Hayato riesce a sentire il suo respiro contro la guancia. “Comunque non l’ho fatto controvoglia,” lo abbraccia e gli lascia un bacio sulla punta delle labbra.

“Smettila di baciarmi quando hai la mia… roba in bocca, ok?” si lamenta Hayato, ma non c’è convinzione nella sua protesta, ormai gli manca la forza di opporsi a qualsiasi gesto di Ren, a qualunque sua stranezza. Ed infatti, senza che possa farci niente, l’altro lo trascina sul materasso e lo stringe a sé, baciandogli silenziosamente la fronte – è poco più di un tocco leggero fra i capelli, lo sente appena ma basta a calmare la sua mente.

Rimangono così per un po’, fino a quando non è Hayato a interrompere il silenzio.

“Perché mi hai evitato per tutto questo tempo?”

Non riesce a farne a meno. Non ha dimenticato. Non è bastato quello che hanno fatto oggi per cancellare le tracce di tutto quello che gli ha lasciato addosso – il vuoto, l’agonia, il dubbio d’aver sbagliato tutto, di essersi solamente immaginato quei baci e le parole dolci, le promesse non dette a cui aveva creduto ciecamente.

Ren non risponde subito. Hayato non gli mette fretta, anche se l’unica cosa che vuole ora è sapere.

“Scusa,” esordisce. “Sono stato un cretino. Anche dopo quello che abbiamo fatto, quando te ne sei andato mi è rimasto in mente solo quello che mi hai detto – che in fondo Makoto ti piaceva davvero.”

Hayato non pensava che avrebbe sentito ancora quel nome – che l’avrebbe sentito pronunciare dalle labbra di Ren. Si sorprende a non pensarci, quasi, come se non avesse mai avuto alcun significato speciale per lui.

“Credo di aver avuto paura. Però avevo anche voglia di rivederti. Ma fra le due ha vinto la prima, alla fine. Ogni giorno pensavo che avrei smesso di ignorarti, che sarei venuto da te, anche solo per dirti buongiorno, che mi sarebbe bastato un tuo sorriso o un cenno del capo per convincermi che era stato tutto vero, che dovevo smetterla di pensare a te e mio fratello assieme. Più ti ignoravo più diventava facile far finta di nulla, ero quasi arrivato al punto d’essermi convinto di poter dimenticare quello che avevamo fatto—“

“Basta,” soffia Hayato. “Sei proprio scemo allora,” e lo fa arrabbiare, lo fa arrabbiare più di tutto il resto, persino più di come l’ha trattato in queste settimane. “Mi hai fatto stare uno schifo.”

“Scusami.”

“Per favore, non lo rifare.”

“Si.”

Gli basta. Assieme al calore del suo corpo, un braccio avvolto attorno alle spalle e le sue dita intrecciate alle proprie, per ora gli basta così. Della paura che possa capitare di nuovo si ricorderà più tardi, forse.

“Hayato?”, lo sente chiamare.

“Mh?”

“Domani ti va di uscire, dopo il club?”

Hayato sbatte le ciglia. Solleva piano la testa e cerca i suoi occhi, quasi con cautela.

“Intendi…?”

Ren annuisce. Ha una punta di rossore ai lati del viso e lo sguardo irrequieto, ed Hayato lo trova più bello del solito, per qualche motivo che non riesce a spiegarsi. Sorride piano, ed è come se gli si fosse sollevato un peso enorme dal petto.

“Perché non l’hai chiesto prima, scemo?”

Lo stringe e non lo lascia andare più. Tutte le paure gli scivolano di dosso e finalmente riesce a sorridere senz’altri pensieri che s’incastrino fra i tasselli della sua felicità, se non il desiderio limpido e irruente di ricominciare da capo. Come si deve, questa volta.


End file.
